The present invention relates an icicle effect light set, and more particularly a chaser icicle effect light set.
It is known to provide an "icicle" light set wherein there is a transversely extending common wire means at an upper portion of the light set and a plurality of transversely extending spaced parallel light strings descending from the common wire means like icicles. Each icicle contains a plurality of lamp sockets, and the icicles may be of different lengths containing 1, 2, 3, 4, etc. lamp sockets or they may be a common length containing a like plurality of lamp sockets. The lamps in each icicle may be activated and deactivated as a unit, typically independently of the lamps in the other icicles. The visual impression created by the known icicle light sets is not entirely satisfactory as it does not adequately portray the visual effect of melting icicles. Inherent in the concept of a melting icicle is the dripping or downward movement of the water from the top of the icicle to the bottom of the icicle. Thus, the need remains for a chaser icicle light set which will allow the lamps in each light string to be activated and deactivated in a downwardly moving or "chaser" pattern.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chaser icicle light set.
Another object is to provide such a set wherein the lamps in each icicle (i.e., light string) create the visual effect of descending melted water.
A further object is to provide such a set wherein the first (highest) lamp of each icicle will turn on and off as a unit, followed by the second lamp of each icicle as a unit, followed by the third lamp of each icicle as a unit, etc.